1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of attracting and combatting insects at a locus at which a crop is growing, especially a plantation crop, or at a locus where the presence of insects is undesirable for public health reasons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many insecticidally active compounds are known, such as the insecticidal pyrazoles described in International Patent Publications No. WO 87/03781, WO 93/06089 and WO 94/21606, as well as in European Patent Publication No. 0295117 and Hatton et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,940.
A particular problem connected with the control of insects, especially the insects which are found to inhabit private or public housing or buildings, is that it is rather difficult to reach and treat all of the insects and it is most desirable to have a method to eliminate the population of insects, especially those insects which are not accessible to the treatment or have failed to be treated for any reason.
An additional obstacle in eliminating or reducing a population of insects is that the insects are often able to detect the presence of insecticidally active ingredients, which ingredients therefore can act as a repellent or anti-feeding agent for the insects.
Up until now, a common method for controlling a large population of insects, especially those inaccessible to direct treatment, is to have multiple treatments or multiple placement of baits containing insecticidally active ingredients, or to associate attractants with insecticidally active ingredients.